1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light-emitting transistor and an organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Related Technology
Display apparatuses using an organic light-emitting diode use a phenomenon in which light is emitted through a process in which electrons and holes form electron-hole pairs in a semiconductor or carriers excite to a higher energy state and then drop to a ground state, which is a stabilized state.
However, unlike a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus, an organic light-emitting diode is driven in a current driving mode instead of a voltage driving mode. Thus, a separate device for controlling the organic light-emitting diode is required. At least two transistors including a switching transistor for selecting a pixel and a driving transistor for driving an organic light-emitting diode are required as devices for controlling the organic light-emitting diode.
When a display apparatus includes a separate device for controlling an organic light-emitting diode, an area of a pixel is significantly reduced. Also, non-uniformity of a gradation is caused by dispersion of a threshold voltage Vth of a driving transistor by controlling the driving transistor in an analog manner, and this causes a problem to uniformity of the display apparatus. In addition, there is a need for a separate time for compensating for the threshold voltage Vth, and thus a timing problem is caused in an ultra definition (UD) three-dimensional (3D) display apparatus.